Exchange Vows
by unexpected-me
Summary: Have you ever wondered which hurts the most: saying something and wishing you had not, or saying nothing, and wishing you had? GrayLu Oneshot.


Exchange Vows

* * *

 **Have you ever wondered which hurts the most: saying something and wishing you had not, or saying nothing, and wishing you had?**

"Ne Gray, I wish you just steal me from him. I wish you would bust the doors of the chapel and take me away from here." Lucy sobbed while looking at a picture.

It was a picture of her and her best friend, Gray. His arm was slung on her shoulders and the two of them were grinning. It was taken a few years ago back when they were still in college. The two of them knew each other since they are in middle school. They were inseparable. Their other friends always wonder why they aren't dating each other seeing how close they are.

Lucy knew the reason why.

It is because she didn't have the courage to confess her love for him. She didn't want to ruin their friendship. She tried to erase what she's feeling towards him by dating someone else. But it didn't work out.

She's been unlucky in love. Her relationships last for several months, but always don't end well. Like when she dated Loke, the school playboy, which she dated for three months. He showed her with sweet actions and works. He even calls her 'Princess'. But she can't stand him being too sweet to other girls so they broke up. After that she dated Sting when they were in college. He studies at the rival university of her university which was far away from her town so they had a long distance relationship. Sting was so romantic to her whenever he is around but that happens only once every three months. Distance made their relationship unstable, so Sting decided to break up with her which made her cry for days.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Sting..." Lucy sobbed._

 _Gray brushed her hair with his hand._

 _"Shh... Don't cry, Luce. It doesn't suit you._ _A smile_ _is what suits the 'Sunshine' of Fairy Tail University."_

 _Lucy_ _continues_ _to cry. She was so devastated because she thought that Sting would be the one. But he let go because of their distance._

 _"Oh_ _come on, Luce. I know you're strong enough to get over it._ _It's_ _just one guy. There are so many out there who will love you and never give up on you whatever the circumstances is." Gray looked directly in her crying eyes and wipe her tears._

 _"But_ _it's_ _not just one guy, each time I date someone it's either we have a bad end or they would just give up on me. Is there something wrong with me? Why is that I have terrible luck with men?"_

 _"There is nothing wrong with you. You are fine just the way you are. They are stupid to let you go. They could have the greatest girl in the world if they loved you unconditionally."_

 _Lucy slightly blushed at what he_ _said, but she still feel sad, frustrated and rejected._

 _"What if I cannot find the one for me? What if in ten years, all of our friends were married and I'm still single and unmarried because of my luck with men. What should I do?" She said._

 _"Well, if in ten years from now, all of our friends are married and you are still single, I'd marry you." He said with full resolution. "I wouldn't hate spending the rest of my life with my best_ _friend." He muttered softly._

 _"You'll do that? Thank_ _you_ _Gray! I feel so much better now." She hugged him tightly._

 _-Flashback_ _end-_

After that incident, Lucy stopped dating other guys and just focus on other productive things in life. She didn't date anyone for eight years. The record was broken last year. Her father introduced her to her fiancé, Hibiki. She finds him good looking and a gentleman. He knows how to treat a girl right. It didn't take long for her to be infatuated towards her fiance. She knew that they were marrying for the sake of the business, but deep inside she wanted to be married because she's in love.

"Lucy-chan, we could always fall in love with each other. Well, I already fell in love with you the first time I saw you so I'm just waiting for you to fall." Hibiki said.

"I think I have feelings for you too. I'm willing to give us a try. After all, we'll be stuck together since we're already engaged." She said.

That time she was decided that even if it's just infatuation that she's feeling, she needs it to forget her feelings for Gray and live a happy life with Hibiki.

Indeed, she was happy with the time she spent together with Hibiki. He always had those playful quirks and pick-up lines whenever she's around. Their relationship last for a year now and they are getting married tomorrow. Everything would have been perfect, if it weren't for what she saw yesterday.

 _"I'm just getting married, Karen. You know I'll always love you. We could always see each other like what we did for the past year. "Hibiki looked at the green-haired flashy lady with eyes that filled with love._

 _Lucy never saw these eyes before. It hit her like a flash of lightning. Everything was a lie. It was all an act._

Lucy didn't bother to go near the two. She fled the place while crying. She knew her father wouldn't allow her to call off the wedding after it's been set. So she just called Levy, her reading buddy, and a good friend, to tell her everything she saw.

She cried her heart out.

"Everything was a lie, Levy-chan." Lucy sobbed.

Levy knew that she should just listen to her so that her friend could let the pain out.

"I shouldn't be crying like this. I knew that we are just doing this for the sake of our businesses, but he said that he fell in love with me. I was just a lie. All of those happy moments were just pretend. Levy-chan, at the start I just said that I would give us a try. It's just a try so why am I hurting like this."

Levy hugged her tightly and cried for her broken hearted friend. She knew how important to her friend being married is. She knew that Lucy isn't hurting because Hibiki cheated on her, but it was because she was afraid of being alone. The downfall of the marriage of her friend is beginning before it started.

* * *

 _Here comes the bride, all dress in white._

Lucy walked down the aisle with her father and mother. She was teary-eyed as she as she approached the altar. She could see Hibiki with his infamous smile that could swoon any women to his feet. It's already that moment of truth. There's no turning back now. It would be a disgrace for her family if the wedding wouldn't be continued because of her. There's no escaping this fake love she's getting.

"Lucy dear, you should always know that we're always proud of you. It's your happiness that we wish. Let your heart guide you in every trial you will face in this marriage. Your father and I love you so much." Layla, her mother said, as they were several steps away from Hibiki.

"Take care of my daughter, Hibiki. Don't make her cry." Jude, her father, said to her groom sternly.

"Of course, dad. I'll take care of my beloved Lucy." He took her hand and kiss it, then they both headed in front to say their vows.

"Should anyone here present know of any reason that this couple should not be joined in this sacred ceremony, speak now or forever _hold your peace_." The preacher announced.

Lucy looked around to see Karen but she's just filing her nails in the middle of the ceremony. Seems like Hibiki invited her, but the ceremony is a bore for her. She may be laughing her heart out knowing that they have deceived Lucy. The blonde bride looks around once more. She saw her friends with their respective husband or wife. They all looked happy. Perhaps their marriage was made out of love. Lucy was starting to give up and just turn a blind eye and forever be married to Hibiki.

 _"God, please give me a sign of what I am going to do."_ Lucy prayed.

She closed her eyes and counted.

One.

Two.

Three.

Fou-

"LUCY!" She opened her eyes to see Gray in his everyday clothes, huffing and sweating like crazy standing in the middle of the church door.

Horrified looks from everyone in the room, but the two of them are just looking at each other.

"Don't get married, Lucy. This is my last chance, so I'm going to take it. Remember ten years ago, we made a promise."

 _"He remembered."_ Lucy's eyes widened.

"Today was the tenth anniversary of that promise. I've been holding on to that promise waiting for you patiently but I should have made a move. So now gathering all my courage, I'd like to say I love you very much. Please give us a chance. Run away now with me." Gray pleaded.

"Gray, I-"

"You! Stop making a scene in my wedding! You had your chance a ton of times before, but you never took it. Lucy loves me as much as I love her. Right Lucy?" Hibiki held Lucy's waist tightly as he turned to the blonde.

"I-I... "Lucy shuttered.

 _"Lucy dear, you should always know that we're always proud of you. It's your happiness that we wish. Let your heart guide you in every trial you will face in this marriage. Your father and I love you so much."_ She remembered what her mother told her.

 _Let your heart guide you._

Heart.

Who is really in her heart?

"I love Gray!" She shouted in front of many people earning gasped from her guests and curious eyes from her parents.

"You cheated on me?" Hibiki was shocked.

"No, she didn't! Lu-chan, gave you a chance, but you're the one who cheated with that green haired woman." Levy pointed towards Karen earns more gasped and disbelief towards Hibiki from the guests.

The whole ceremony was now in chaos. The guests were murmuring. Hibiki ran towards Karen to protect her for his parents' rage. Lucy's parents were confused about what is happening, but they decided to let their daughter chose whoever she will be happy with. Levy and their other friends were cheering for Lucy and Gray. The two lovebirds made this chaos an opportunity to run out the door.

They ran and ran with their fingers intertwined with each other. Smiles were tattooed on their faces. It took them years to finally admit it. A promise that has been held for so long is yet to be fulfilled.

"I really love you so much, Lucy Heartfillia."

"I love you more, Gray Fullbuster."

They didn't need to get married yet.

 **They're just in love.**

* * *

A/N Thank you for reading. Reviews are so much loved.


End file.
